Issue 26
'''Issue 26 '''is part 2 of Volume 5: The Best Defense. Plot Synopsis Rick and Glenn have discovered a helicopter in the sky. Glenn thinks it's military but Rick thinks it's news or police copter, because it doesn't look military. Rick tries to get it's attention, but suddenly a zombie comes out from behind him, but he manages to kill it. The copter suddenly crashes, and Rick tells Glenn to watch where it landed. Rick is going to get the motorcycle, but Glenn disagrees because there could be more survivors to bring back to The Prison. Rick agrees and runs to The Prison to get more people. At the Prison, Tyreese asks Rick's what's happening. He hasn't seen the helicopter and can't believe it. Michonne also saw it, and suggests to go find it. Rick says that they have to run, but suddenly Glenn comes back with a car. Glenn says they might have guests, when they come back, and they leave. Inside the Prison, Carol comes to Lori's cell. She says that Michonne just left really fast. They start talking about moving to the A-block. Carol isn't moving, although there is a library. Lastly, Lori says that they might actually be able to watch DVDs, and Carol gets excited. On the road, Rick wonders how Glenn got the car to work. He reveals that he stole a few cars before the zombie outbreak, and he realizes that Rick is a cop. Rick notes it's different world now, and he had stole a car, too, when he was looking for Atlanta. Michonne says she's shacking up with bunch of criminals. Rick asks, how Glenn know's where the helicopter is, and he says to just follows the line of smoke. They have enough gas for there and back, he notes. While discussing life in Prison, they notice that the road ends. Glenn changes direction to the field, and says it's going to be bumpy ride. Rick tells him to slow down, and suddenly, they get stuck in the mud. Dale and Andrea are talking to (Comic Series)|Ben and Billy, telling them that they're going to take care of them now. Andrea says that they're moving to the A-block, and asks the twins what they think about that. Ben asks if they are their new mom and dad, and Dale responds that they can call them that if they want to. In the forest, Glenn says they aren't going to find the helicopter in there. Rick says they have to move quickly. Michonne tells her story about finding her katana from her neighbors house. Tyreese has his hammer, and Rick has his axe, and suddenly Michonne tells Rick that he should talk to Tyreese sometimes, because of their fight. Rick says he'll probably do it. Glenn says they're getting close to the crash site. At The Prison, Lori wonders why Rick left her again. Carol tries to calm her down, and Lori's baby starts to kick. They sit together, later Carol asks a strange question, if Lori and Rick would like to marry her. She thinks they could be happy together. In the forest, Rick and the others have found crashed helicopter, and footprints. Rick notices that they have already left or somebody has taken them. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Tyreese *Michonne *Andrea *Dale *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Carol *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Patricia *Axel Deaths *None Trivia *The helicopter seen in issues 26 and 27 may well be an homage to the 1978 movie "Dawn of the Dead" by George A. Romero. *The zombie that attacked Rick in the beginning looked a lot like the zombified Andrew. This was never progressed but it is possible that this is true. Reviews Walking Dead #26 Review - IGN Category:Walking Dead Issues